Light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer several advantages over previous lighting and signaling techniques that have led to their increased usage over time. Indeed, LEDs may now be found in a wide variety of applications and environments, both stationary and movable. Because LEDs depend upon a power source to emit light, LED systems may benefit from the inclusion of backup sources of power. Such backup systems may ensure, for example, that the LEDs continue to emit light even after the LEDs' primary source of power is no longer operational. However, some current LED backup systems may fail to provide customizable, efficient, compact, reliable, or flexible means of LED backup. By way of non-limiting example, current LED backup systems may fail to be integratable with currently-existing LED systems, and may even require the installation of additional LEDs as a source of backup lighting. Current LED backup systems may also suffer from other drawbacks that limit their usefulness or applicability.